Our Shattered World
by Trunksgirl-pan
Summary: Sequel to LTTLG When a looking glass is broken and two worlds become one they are like magnets and repel each other. There is heartbreak nights of crying yourself to sleep and endless torture. One in a million there is happiness. For some reason that one
1. The Last Two Years

**And here it is. The sequel to Life Through the Looking Glass. I know I am still working on Looking Back. Trust me, I can work on both. It would probably make updates faster. It's kind of hard to have to write for one story. Sometimes I just don't feel like it, and when that happens, I can just write for this one, or the other way around. School is almost over and I'll be moving in a few months. It's gonna be great. College will be starting for me in the fall and I can't wait. Until then, here is the first chapter to Our Shattered World. I hope you enjoy it.**

When a looking glass is broken, and two worlds become one, they are like magnets and repel each other. There is heartbreak, nights of crying yourself to sleep, and endless torture. One in a million there is happiness. For some reason, that one, only comes in fairy tales.

Chapter 1: The Last Two Years

_Is love truly the greatest thing in the world? It seems that way when you are there, but when it is over, or you cannot have it; it seems like the worst thing in the world. So much heartache is involved. It is no wonder so many give up before they even begin. They see what is to happen when they give in. Anguish beyond compare. Giving in is not so easily done though, it means giving up hope for complete happiness. True love is the greatest thing in the world for the few who actually find it. It is worth the happiness for some while others choose to believe that nothing is worth the tears. No matter who you are, there will be tears, but sometimes, love is worth more than just tears._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

It's been a while. A long while I suppose. Two years or so. A lot has happened since then. So much to tell and so little time. I should probably fill you in before we move on huh? Life has been pretty good. I passed all of my classes, and Trunks and I were both chosen to not take the final in English class. We had spent all summer together getting to know each other as Trunks and Pan.

That's right. The real trunks and the real Pan. It had been an amazing summer and in the end, we fell in love with each other; as Trunks and Pan. We spent very little time around other's because we knew they would just get in the way. That summer was all about the other. We spent some time at the beach shopping, at each other's house, and even sometime in the bedroom. Our parents would always leave us alone, but his sister and my uncle would sometimes interrupt. His sister, to be annoying, and my uncle, to look out for me; to make sure history didn't repeat itself. We never had sex, just a heated make-out session that left me very wet and him very hard. He understood that I wasn't ready for sex so afterwards he would take a cold shower while I tried to calm down.

It had taken a while for the student population to adjust to 'Pan and Trunks' but eventually they did get used to it. There are still a few passing jokes about us, but it's all in good fun. Of course, Marron had been laughed at for a while, but even that had faded. It was all old news. Trunks and I had even come to an agreement with my looks. No more clothes with holes, and I had to take out my nose ring. He liked my tongue ring though, and I even convinced him to pierce his ear. Other than that, everything else was okay. I had no problem with that. After being Carina for a while I realized that it was a little overdone.

It was nearing the end of our high school career, which meant that there was a lot to do. Our wedding was in a few months so we had a lot to plan for that, we still had many finals to study for, graduation practices, and trying to see each other in between it all. These were just the things we had planned. Who knows what else can come up between now and the wedding.


	2. And So Things Continue

**I need an editor again. Someone who is really good. I hate reading my own writing over again. So if someone can edit this chapter and I'll see how they did, I can choose an editor. Just send it to my e-mail address. It's under my profile.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

Chapter 2: And So Things Continue

_Can happiness truly stay the way it is forever? You see people in the beginning of their relationship and they look madly in love. But years down the road, they look like every other couple. Are they just used to each other now? Or are they only taking advantage of each other? Knowing that one will always be there for the other. Is it possible that they are just as in love as they were twenty, thirty, even forty years ago? Love is a strong emotion that can control all thoughts and actions. But such power cannot last. When love runs out and looses its power, what is there left to life? Can you still be happy, even if you are not in love? Or does love defy all common sense and knowledge, and its power last forever?_

_

-From the Diary of Son, Pan 

  
_

She was in her training shorts and her sports bra. That was all. Her breathing was rough and uneven. She was sweating from every pore on her body. He was coming for her. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him. Closer. Completely still. Everything was still. But he was there. She was sure of it. She was looking straight, trying to sense him rather than anything else. She was waiting for him to make his move and he knew it. So he made it.

He came in behind her, about to make the finishing blow just before she turned around and caught his fist, delivering a kick into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She then moved behind him and elbowed him in the back, sending him to his knees. She had won the fight, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He twisted his body so he would fall on his back and in that second, he kicked up into her stomach. She didn't see it coming and she went flying back until she hit the wall.

It was a tie.

Trunks lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, as Pan slumped against the wall. Both were sweating. Pan was wearing a black sports bra with orange training pants, and an orange bandana on her head, holding her hair out of her face.Trunks was in blue training pants.

Trunks sat up and looked at his fiance. She was beautiful. The sweat caused her pants to cling to her legs, leaving little to the imagination. He watched as a drop of sweat dripped down her forehead to her cheek and down her neck, sinking even further down her chest. He could feel his pants start to get a little tight. He groaned silently as he stood up and turned his back to her, willing himself to calm down. After a moment, he turned around and looked at her. He smiled and reached out a hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it and grabbed his hand. He hoisted her up and she stood in front of him. Pan leaned up, softly brushed his lips with her own and walked passed him out the door of the gravity room, into the night. He smiled at her as he watched her walk out, a few thoughts crossing his mind.

She was in the kitchen when he walked in. A bottle of water was thrown at his head that he caught easily. He had anticipated it. She walked passed him once again and walked into the living room. He followed her and sat next to her on the couch. As she turned on the television he put his arm around his shoulder and took a drink from his water bottle. Pan leaned into him as she flipped through the hundreds of channels. Deciding that there was nothing else on, she stopped on a movie they had seen many times before.

After a few minutes, both had finished their water, and Trunks was no longer interested in the movie. He burried his head in her hair that smelled of lavender. He loved the smell of her hair. Long ago he resolved to find out what shampoo and conditioner she used and buy her a whole case so she would never run out. Damn he loved that smell. He dipped his head lower and caressed her neck with his lips leaving what would soon turn into a very obvious hickey. The hand that had before been holding his now empty water bottle moved to caress her thigh. He heard her begin to moan as she turned her head and their lips met in building passion. He ravished her mouth with his tongue like he had done so many times before. He was becoming drunk on her taste and harder on her moans as his hand moved up slowly to her center. She reached her hand around to bring him in for a more passionate kiss when someone cleared their voice behind them.

Jumping away from each other, they both turned around to see who had interrupted them. Vegeta glared at them and walked down the hall.

"There will be none of that for a while. And put a shirt back on woman." He demanded, throwing over his shoulder.

Panblushed having forgotten that she was not wearing a shirt. The smirk on Trunks' face told her that he had not. She playfully slapped his shoulder as Bulma walked into the room from the direction Vegeta had just walked in. They had gone out for dinner, and they obviously had good timing.

"So Pan, when is your family getting home?" Bulma asked, oblivious to the what was just interrupted, but had a pretty good idea.

"In a week. They had more work in the states."

"Well, are you staying the night again, or are you going home?"

"I think I am going to go home." Pan said standing and going upstairs to retrieve a shirt. When she came back downstairs, Bulma was gone, and Trunks was waiting for her.

"Want me to take you home?" Trunks asked with a sly smile on his face?

"Think I need a big strong man to watch over me?" Pan said teasing while feeling his biceps.

"Who knows what could happen to a little lady like yourself," Trunks said, playing along.

"I think I could make it home alone, but the problem is that I would be home all alone, all night long," Pan stuck her lower lip out, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, really? Uncle gone and parents away, huh? I think I need to escourt you home. Make sure everything is safe. I might even have to stay with you." He flirted just a little bit.

"Well, if you insist, I suppose I have no choice."

"Oh, I do insist," he smirked as he took her hand and they both walked down the hall and out the front door.


	3. My Tears Flowed Freely

**I am finally in Vermont. I am currently living in the doorms and classes begin on Monday. Wish me luck.**

Chapter 3: My Tears Flowed Freely

_Have you ever been ashamed? You did something that at the time, you were not sure whether or not it was good or bad, but now you are hiding it from the one you care about most. Now you wish you could have changed it, even though you know you would not have made it through that time in your life without it. Because of that, you embrace what happened. It is hard to let go and accept what has happened, but living a lie is not always a solution to be followed. Especially when the love of your life will find out. How long should you wait to tell them? Or should you let them find out on their own? What if you waited too long, and it destroyed everything you knew?_

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

We both arrived at my home within a few minutes, and I fished into my pocket for the key. Once the front door was open, niether of us hesitated as we both walked in and continued forward, both having a different image of what what was to come. We approached the stairs and, quickly assended each one, hearts racing a little more with each step. I knew it would not go all the way with Trunks, but he did not know that. Perhaps if I had told him sooner, things would not have been so complicated.

He reached out for my hand and as I felt our hands melt together perfectly, a shiver run down my spine. I don't know if it was a shiver from passion, fear, lust, angst, or guilt, but I do know that it was there. He quickly lead me to my bedroom as the guilt began to pour over me in waves as I knew I was leading him on. I was not going to sleep with him, he had every intension of being inside of me tonight, that much I could tell from the growing bulge that was becoming quite apparent. I knew all of this, and yet I did nothing nor said anything to stop him. I let it continue far beyond what it should have, and I suddenly found my voice to be missing.

Once we were in the room, and the door was closed, Trunks wasted no time. He put his arms around me and brought his head down, massaging my lips with his own. He lead me towards the bed where I felt my knees hit the edge and I fell back with Trunks landing on top of me. He was really into it tonight. He had been for many nights and my fear was that he would leave me for someone more 'out-going'. I loved him more than anything in this world, but I was afraid to loose him.

I knew that he had been holding back for me these two years, and I had been ready from the very beginning. But there were some secrets that needed to come out first.

I should have told him from the very beginning, but I just couldn't do it. Fear held me back from doing what I should have done, and even now, fear stopped me from giving myself over to Trunks. For two years I harbored this pain with the expectation that he would never forgive me for keeping it from him. I didn't want to cause so much controversy over it. I knew that it would. I wanted to wait to tell him at the right time, but every time it came around, a lump would form in my throat and no words would come. I knew that the longer I waited, the worse it would be, and now I was more afraid because of the time I spent trying to avoid it then how he would react to it. It's been too long now, and I know I should have told him before.

His lips were on fire as his tongue ravished my body. I coul feel him invading every pore of my body.

_This wasn't right._

His hand was up my shirt massaging my breast. My moans becoming louder with each passing moment.

_I had to tell him._

His other hand ran down to caress me through my clothes. I wanted him to touch me, and yet I wanted this to stop.

_Don't keep this from him anymore._

His fingers felt as if they were in every place at once. I needed release.

_He deserves to know the truth._

My shirt was already across the floor. I wanted this more than anything.

_Tell him!_

His lips were on my breast, sucking even through the bra, making an unbearable itch begin to build at the center that he still continued to rub.

"Stop this!"

Trunks and I jumped apart as the scream split the air and I had to catch my breath. Had I been the one to speak? I wasn't the one to scream, was I? I looked over to Trunks who seemed rather red in the face and that was when I heard him again.

"What the hell do you two think you are dong?" he continued to scream. I looked towards the source of the noise to find my uncle standing in the doorway looking furious. I knew instantly what was going to happen had he not interupted the two of us at that moment. Trunks would have found out, and he would have asked questions.

"I think it is time that you go home Trunks," my uncle said glaring daggers into his skull.

"Yeah, I guess I should be going then." Before leaving however, Trunks simply turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running out of the room and away from a potential murder suspect.

After I heard the front door slam, I walked across the room to grab the shirt that had previously been thrown. Putting it back on, I sighed and turned to Goten, not able to look him in the eyes. I knew he was dissapointed in me. I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to know that I had let down another person in my life. He had been my one supporter in everything I did. He stood by me and helped me through everything. We shared the same happiness, and he also carried the same burdens. Mainly one that kept both of us up on those sleepless nights.

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. It was his voice that broke the silence.

"I thought you learned your lesson." Tears began to make their way to the edges of my eyes, but at the moment I refused to let them fall.

"I did. Trunks and I weren't going to do anything," I tried to lie to myself.

"Yeah, that was very apparent. That's why he was undressing you," Goten said rolling his eyes.

"Nothing was going to happen," I kept reasoning.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

I waited a moment, thinking of some way out of my situation, but nothing came. "No, I don't expect you to believe it."

He sighed as he walked over and sat on my bed. The bed that only minutes before Trunks and I were coming dangerously close to making love. I had nothing to say. Nothing I could do. The longer we sat there in the deadened silence the harder I found it to look my beloved uncle in the face. I knew what was on his mind. I kenw what he was thinking and I kenw he was hurt. The decision he made for me years ago still haunted both of us. There was no escaping the painful memories. I had been sitting in that room years ago, waiting for my name to be called, my heart in pain. Neither of us had wanted to do what was done, but I had no choice, and he felt as if he had none. It was the worst decision of my life, but if my parens had found out, then they too would have forced me to do it. So I did it anyways. The nightmares have haunted both of us ever since. What we feared most was history repeating itself.

"Does he know?"

"No."

My tears flowed freely.

**Thank you everyone for reading. I would really like some reviews right about now. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Yes, Pan has another secret. Just wait until you find out what it is.**


	4. What the Hell is it?

**This chapter is dedicated to TexasBabyBoo because she is the only one that mentioned me being in college. Thank you! I feel so accomplished.**

Chapter 4: What the Hell is it?

_Have you ever had a nightmare come true? It can be scary when it does and you don't know what to do. In your dreams you always have the satisfaction of knowing it is not real and you can make it go away. It is much different in real life. You can not run and it can not change in a matter of moments. That is why it is better to dream the nightmares than to live them. It is the nightmares that keep a person up at night. The fear of meeting an unknown image in your head that will not go away does not recede. Sometimes however, reality becomes the nightmare. Sometimes it is reality that causes you to lose sleep. Sometimes it is reality that haunts your dreams. Some people dream to escape reality, while others stay awake to escape the nightmare. Sometimes, there is something that you can not escape, in reality or your dreams._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

"I thought you were out with Paris tonight," I said looking over to my uncle who was sitting next to me on my bed. He had spent the last half hour comforting me, coming close to crying himself. We were the only ones who carried the heavy burden, but it was what we had to do.

"I decided to come home early." That meant they had another fight. As always, he would come home on such an occasion.

"I'm glad you did. I don't know what I would have done had you not." The memories of coming so close to sleeping with Trunks were a rush and I just could not take it. "I have to tell him soon though," I said, knowing that it was the right thing to do, but also knowing that I did not have the strength to do so.

"Are you sure that is what you should do? You don't have to tell him," Goten said with doubt.

"I can't keep it from him forever. It's tearing me up inside, and I know that it is doing the same to you. I need to tell someone. I feel like I am going to explode if I don't."

"That is why I am here. We did it together, and I've been here for you. You know that you can always come and talk to me about it," he tried to reassure me.

"I know Uncle Goten, but I also need someone else. It will kill me to keep something like that from him. It's only been two years and I feel like killing myself over it. I couldn't keep it from him the rest of my life."

"Then just tell him some of it. You can't keep everything from him the rest of your life, but don't tell him everything. He doesn't need to know. And if he found out, someone else might as well," he sighed, so sure of what he was saying. "This is the way things have to be. It is what you chose to do."

"No!" I screamed. "It's what you chose to do." I stood up and turned to look at him. "I didn't have a choice. You made the decision for me. You didn't even give me a chance." I felt as if I was going to cry again, but I wouldn't. I had cried too many times over this. "I love Trunks, and he deserves to know the truth."

"So how are you going to tell him then? Just coming out and saying it won't exactly work. Tell him you've been keeping it from him for two years isn't going to help."

"I don't know how I am going to tell him, but I will definitely tell him next time I see him."

"Pan, he isn't going to understand. Trust me, I know what guys are like."

"He will understand!" I said, my rage building more with each passing moment. I stormed out of my own room. I went to the library where I could find some peace and quiet. I needed to think. How was I going to tell Trunks? Telling him was something that needed to be done. I owed him that much as least.

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing. Here's the deal, if I get 10 reviews, I'll update in a week. Any less and you guys will have to suffer until I feel like updating again.**

radames- Sorry, you just have to wait like everyone else to find out. I'm glad that you like it though.

Poison-Spider- Sorry I didn't update quickly, but her secret is that one thing about the thing with that thing. You know what thing I'm talking about. I thought you did. Just don't tell anyone. It's a secret.

Nevaeh Azalea- I'm glad you like the story, and yeah, my chapters are starting to get a little bit longer. Not much, but just a tad bit.

BRITTONY- I'm glad you liked LTTLG. This story probably isn't going to be as long, because I'm not going to have as many fillers and I won't be carrying it like I was with LTTLG, but I'm still expecting it to be good.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- You are like, one of my most loyal reviewers. I would like to thank you for that. Really, it's so great that you love my stories that much.Yeah, I'm kinda wandering what the new secret is too. I hope the author tells us soon. lol

Forgotten Beauty- My other loyal reviewer. I love you too much. I'm not exactly sure you meant you don't like where the story is going, or you don't like where there secret is going. But trust me, the story is going to be good. At least I hope so. Umm... the secret isn't really going to be the main focus of the story, but one of them. I thought it would be great to get it out there and cause some angst as I love to do. I do hope to have some fun with it though. But there will be plenty more to the story then just her secret. I just wish I could come up with that whole part of the story.

sonpan- Sorry I didn't update soon enough, but I hope you liked this chapter just as much.

TexasBabyBoo- College is going great for me. I'm loving it. You are the only one that mentioned it. Thank you so much. I'm being forced to write so much that I've been having the feeling to write a lot of fanfics, so I wrote this chapter. Actually, it was your review that made me write the chapter. I always get a few reviews and then a month later or something I'll get one more and I'll be all like, "That's write I feel like writing again." So I'll go and write another chapter, post it, and the cycle will begin again. Yeah, so thanks for reviewing. I wrote this chapter in like, thirty minutes because I got your review.


	5. Hiding From You

**I am back. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was a little busy with school, but I promise I will not stop this story. I hate it when authors do that and I will not. Just in case you guys start thinking that I will. I can't. I'm majoring in Creative Writing, so I can't give this up. It's too much fun for me. Thank you all that reviewed. I'm still not 100 percent sure where this story is going, but I'm like 93 percent sure. I know what I want, but as I've said before, I don't want the secret to be the main storyline. But if it is, it won't be too long of a sequel. I love you all and thank you for sticking with me.**

**Another thing. I know many of you are guessing that the secret is incestual (sp?). Well, truth be told, I have something to say about the last chapter regarding that, but if I did say it, then it would give some stuff away. So I won't say anything. If I can't find anything else to write about, then I will probably reveal it in the next two or three chapters. Maybe not. I love you all!!!**

Chapter 5: Hiding From You

_Have you ever tried to be honest? Honesty may be over-rated, but in the end it is the only thing holding the world together. There are enough lies that control the world, but it is the truth which weave the threads of life. The very foundation of existance. Honesty is not the easiest thing in the world to do. It means taking the fault and admitting you were wrong. It goes against all human nature as the honest person is the one that is always punished. Honesty can tear lives apart and force everything out of proportion. It is the lies that can hold a life together. But life has always been the biggest lie._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

I sat in my seat before class began, trying to think of a way-any way- to tell Trunks. The truth needed to come out. But the truth was never easy. I had fought with myself the whole weekend trying to think of something to say to him. He had called me the day before wanting to hang-out, but I had declined making up some excuse of something that needed to be done. I knew that if I saw him, I would have the urge to tell him again; but I didn't know how. How do I tell the one I love something so personal? How do I tell him I made a mistake I wish I could take back? But I can't. It is over. It's been over for a long time, and yet it still haunts me. Even taking away the whole Uub thing, it was still a mistake. Perhaps if I had never left that party with Uub, Goten would have never had to make the decision for me. But then I would have never made it through that part of my life.

The bell rang as students entered the class. My lavender-headed fiancée was among them. As usual, he came over to sit next to me. I couldn't look at him and I knew that he knew there was something wrong. I had been avoiding him, and now I couldn't even look at him. I truly was dispicable. He tried to get my attention but I did everything I could to ignore him, and I thanked my lucky stars that day that our teacher chose at that moment to begin class.

The next hour was boring, as usual, but this time I actually paid attention. Or at least looked like I was paying attention. It fooled Trunks enough, but it didn't stop him from passing me notes all through class; all of which I tried to answer with as little words as possible. When the bell finally rang for class to let out, I tried to hury my way out, hoping he wouldn't catch up to me. I hoped, but I had failed.

He grabbed my arm just as I had made it to my locker and he spun me around to face him.With my eyes downcast, I didn't have to look into his gorgeous blue eyes. That was until, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"What's wrong, Pan?" he asked me. His eyes showed true sincerity, and I knew he really wanted to know. He was really worried.

"It's nothing Trunks. Honestly." I tried, but failed.

"Pan, don't tell me it's nothing. I know something is bothering you. He dropped his arm from my chin and placed both around my waist, bringing me to him. "I love you, Pan. Why are you avoiding me?" I wrapped my arms around him, and although he were getting a few looks from the others in the hallway, neither of us noticed.

"Tell me what it is Pan, please." He kissed the top of my head as we faintly heard the bell ring. Those around us hurried off to class, and I desperately tried to do the same.

"Come on Trunks, we're gonna be late for class," I said as I tried to pull away from his grasp. He wouldn't let go. I tried to get away as I heard the late bell ring through the almost empty hallway.

"Pan, tell me what's wrong. Please!" Damn it. He was begging now.

"Trunks, we're late for class. Just let go." He grabbed me with both hands and held me still. He was looking straight into my eyes, making sure I couldn't look away. He was looking at me with so much concern and yet so much anger. He truly cared and I was just brushing him off because I was afraid.

"I-I-It's complicated," I finally said, not sure what else to say.

"Then explain it to me." Tears started to form in my eyes again but I wouldn't let him see that. I wasn't supposed to be an emotional person and yet crying was all I seemed to be doing lately. Damn my Saiyan pride.

"I want to explain it, Trunks. But it's hard to say."

"Why is it so difficult?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me," I said trying to be honest.

"Pan, I could never hate-"

"You two, over there!" A voice broke through our thoughts as we realized it was one of the staff members. "You two should be in class. Come with me to the office, now!" I sighed with relief. It was hard to tell him, and I had been spared. If he had finished that sentence, I would have believed him. And I would have told him everything, but then he truly would have hated me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Oh, and I do promise to have a lemon in this story. One between Trunks and Pan.**


	6. Reassurance

I know it has been awhile, but yes I am still writing this story, and yes I am still writing _Looking Back_. College, that's all I've got to say. I know it's no excuse, but I do promise to finish both of my stories. After I finish updating this, I will probably go and work on _Looking Back._ This semester is really busy, I'm taking a lot of classes I probably should not be taking together (and was advised not to), but I thought I could do it. Luckily I've been doing fine so far, and there is only another two months left in the term. I know it's not long, but, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 6: Reassurance**

_Is anything ever assured in life? Can you ever gaurentee that it will not hurt when yoiu begin, or even when it ends? There is no way anything can ever be gaurenteed. And no matter what happens, even if someone tells you that he or she will be there for you, with you, till the very end it does not always happen. Some say that is is a sign that it was not true love. You can not always guarentee a person's love. So many factors are involved, and although it is nice to hear that it does, love does not last forever. It grows old as the people do, and no turns into friendship. The love that was once built on passion dies and becomes ordinary. An everyday event that no longer makes it so unique. And this is why love dies._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

It was after school and Trunks had accompanied Pan home. Before they even entered the house, Trunks was already asking Pan the questions she was scared to answer. Scared to tell the truth. And scared of what would come of them. Even with the questioning, they had somehow made it to her room, but his concern did not stop.

"Pan, what's wrong?" She could see worry shine through his eyes. Why did he have to be so caring? Why did he have to love her as much as he did? She didn't want to lie to him, but was she truly ready to tell him all the secrets of her past? He loved her, but could he accept the mistakes she had made?

"Trunks," she started, but her voice caught in her throat. She felt like she couldn't even look at him, and lowered her head, his eyes were too intense to look into anymore. Bringing herself closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face into his chest. He sighed and then gave in. His arms wrapped around her holding, her tight.

"Pan, please tell me," he begged.

"I can't," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me."

"What makes you think I would hate you?" he asked with a small laugh in his voice; as if he were speaking to a child that had killed a bug and was now trying to hide it.

"Because I hate myself for what I did." She looked into his eyes and saw confusion there. How was she to tell him?

"I won't hate you. Nothing could ever make me hate you. I promise."

"Please, I'm just not ready yet."

"It's okay," he said as he brought her closer to him. She placed her head into his chest again. "You can tell me when you are ready."

* * *

It was later that night, after the small argument between the two love birds that Pan had been sitting alone in the family room, flipping through wedding magazines. The television was on as background noise and every now and then she would look up to see what was happening on the reality show. More drama was the one thing she didn't need, but at least it kept her occupied and focused, somehow. She had been sitting there for quite sometime and everynow and then she would mark a page or two with a dress that she found interesting to go back and look at later. She sat there with a coke on the coffee table and two piles of magazines: one she had already gone through, and one she had yet to look at. She had been sitting there for quite some time, and her stomach started to grumble. It was at this time that her fiance decided to walk into the room with some food. 

Pan looked up as soon as he entered the room with the smell of food wafting through the air. Fast food of course, but there were bags and bags of it. There was plenty to fill his saiyan appetite, but was he kind enough to bring some for her as well? It was at that moment he laid the bags in front of her and smiled. She looked up at him with hope and he simply smiled. She gave a cry of happiness as she placed her current magazine to the side, turned off the television, and began to dig through the bags finding burgers and fries. He handed her a coke that she placed next to her current one, and he sat next to her as the two began eating together.

"Looks like you've got your hands full," he said while noticing the piles of magazines.

"More than you know."

"Found interesting possibilities?"

"A few, but I'm not going to narrow down my choices just yet. I've still got a little bit of time," she said while finishing one burger and moving on to another.

"Well, you don't have too much time."

"This coming from the guy that hasn't even gotten the measurments for his tux yet, huh?"

"I know, I know. I have to get that done A.S.A.P. I just don't like wearing formal outfits is all."

"If I'm being forced to wear a dress, you will be forced to wear a tux."

"Who says you have to wear a dress?"

"My parents," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She reached for one of her cokes, and after taking a sip, went for some fries.

"Well, we could skip the whole formal thing and just get hitched," he said only half teasing.

"We could. But then I think my parents would disown me."

"No they wouldn't. We would just never hear the end of it."

"You're right. But what gets me the most," she began, "is that this isn't even going to be a real wedding. Just another occasion for our parents to show us off some more."

"I know, Hun," Trunks said as he finished the last of his food and put his arm around her. "That's why I said we should just get hitched. Forget all of this."

"Yeah, but you also agreed that we would never hear the end of it," Pan smiled as she also finished her food and leaned into her fiance.

He smiled at thoughts of the incoming months. "We're going to be married soon."

"I know," her smile grew even wider. Moments went by as they sat there in silence, comfortable with just holding each other. For both of them, many things were running through their minds. The coming months were going to be a struggle. But they knew that whatever it is they would face, they would face it together. That simple reassurance allowed them to remain calm, and simply lay back and smile.

"I love you," she said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and please review!!! Reviews make me wanna write more! As you can see, I didn't get many reviews last time.**

**Once again time for my part...**

**Mz.Nervous**-Thank you so much, and I'm glad you liked it. Life is as it always is, depressing, but managable. It's all smiles now cause it's Spring Break and I am literally the only person in my suite, so, YAY!!! No people, lol. How are you?

**radames**- Yes, Pan should trust in her heart. But you will all see what happens. And my first semester went quite well. I made Dean's List as well as Athletic Director's.

**sonpan**- I'm glad you liked it. Sorry this chapter did not get out as quickly as I would have liked, but at least it's still coming.

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**- I'm glad you like them. Let's see...when will you know the big secrets...thinking...thinks harder...sorry, I am a blonde, this does hurt once in awhile...THINKING...Oh, I know when you will know. You will know when I get to that part...hm, I think that's pretty cool. lol, sorry, you're just gonna have to wait.

**Tanya50801**- Sorry I didn't update quickly, but at least I updated. I'm glad you're hooked. Thank you for reading.


	7. The Cause of Past Mistakes

**Just a reminder, the name of Pan's parent's company is called Son Corp. That was mentioned briefly in Life Through the Looking Glass. It was in chapter four in case you want to go and look that back up. I just wanted to remind you because it is once again mentioned briefly here. **

Chapter 7: The Cause of Past Mistakes

_Why do secrets bring pain? After all, the point of a secret is so that no one will find out. The whole point is to erase it from existence so that it will be as if it never was. Perhaps it can be forgotten. But it is not so easy to forget what so easily brings pain. It creeps up on you late at night, sometimes during the day, and you are never quite sure what to do when it is there. Sometimes it is staring you straight in the face and all you want to do is cry. But you cannot cry. That would be a signal to everyone around you that there was something wrong. And even if they truly do not care what becomes of you, they will ask, and eventually you will crack. Eventually you will tell and eventually everyone will know. This is the burden of keeping a secret. In the end, it will only be thought of as a secret even if everyone knows. No one will bring up the subject only to make you feel comfortable. But it will always be in the front of everyone's mind, making it no longer your burden alone._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

Parents. Either you loved them or you hated them. Sure there was a middle ground, but you never knew where to stand when asked if you loved your parents. The answer is almost always yes, but the love for family truly does show that there is a thin line between love and hate. Pan knew she was currently on the side of hate, and after today, she wasn't sure she would ever move back to the side of love ever again. She expected this, of course, but that does not mean she was fully prepared for the onsite her parents had prepared for her. They gave her no sympathy as they continued to throw ideas out for the wedding. At this point in time there was still no set date, time, or place that the wedding would take place. She didn't even want to think about the reception at the moment. Trunks had been right; it was just another publicity stunt her parents had wanted to pull. And they had their hands in it deep.

From the time her parents had walked into the house to now, nothing had stopped. They had only been home for two hours and already Pan had wanted to escape. Perhaps to Trunks' home. But she knew her parents would not let her make that excuse anymore. In the beginning they would let her go see him whenever she wanted, just so she could be come further 'acquainted' with her husband-to-be. But now that it was quite obvious they wanted to be together, she they would no longer allow her that excuse to leave the situations everyone knew she did not want to be in. She had tried to be gone by the time that they had returned from their business trip, but it was thanks to Goten for catching her while she was trying to fly out of her bedroom window.

"Mom," Pan began to complain-again, "don't you think it's only right if Trunks and Bulma are here for this? After all, he's the one getting married too."

"I'm only trying to get a rough idea of what is a good time. But if you really want to do something, why don't you go through the catalogue the designers sent by. You need to choose a wedding dress, and soon."

"Who ever said I wanted to do something? I just want to get out of here," Pan rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the many catalogues that were laying about her parent's study. Aside from the many magazines she had been looking at, designers from all over the world had _graciously_ sent her one of their catalogues. Many even sent drawings of dresses they had specifically designed for her. A few had even sent Trunks designs for a few new tuxes. They had both rolled their eyes at this. It was one way to gain publicity.

This was going to be bigger than a royal wedding. Everyone could see that. In one day, the two largest companies in the entire world would monopolize the planet. Many were going to be going out of business, and that was one thing Pan did not want. Luckily though, there would be many more jobs available. She didn't want to think of the politics behind this. Many were trying to sue Capsule Corp. as well as Son Corp. The lawyers were very busy and both companies even had to higher extra lawyers. It appears that the many people suing did not want to have a group settlement. Unfortunately, it was not illegal for two people to get married. And so, they were having a fun time battling it out in court.

"Carina, you will stay where you are and do as your mother says," her father stated as he sat at his desk, looking over the guest list. He had to make sure that no one was missing. Videl has already gone over the list and added a few names. As Gohan continued to add a few, he also had to go through his address book to remember all of the names that needed to be put down. All of his business partners and potential business partners would be invited, and he knew that most of them would be there. Videl had already gone through hers. Already there were over five hundred people on their list. This was not even counting the Brief's list. And Pan had yet to add her friends. Even though that would not be anywhere near as many, he knew that many of the people on the list would bring their husband, wife, and even a few sons and daughters.

Pan only grumbled as she flipped through the catalogue. At this stage in the process, she was no longer bookmarking the ones she liked, but tearing them out to put into a large book that was currently beginning to get bigger by the minute. She scowled as she noticed the prices. She hated wearing expensive things. Why not just send that money to someone who actually needed it? And in the end, she still hated dresses, but she would give in for one day. She had done it before, but never in front of so many people. Nervousness began creeping up on her day by day. At first she had been angry with her parents, and then thankful to them. Now she wasn't sure what she wanted. Of course she wanted to marry Trunks, but was she ready for it? She was only eighteen. Her parents had said that she would be getting married on her eighteenth birthday, but she was fortunate enough to convince them to push it back until after graduation.

The study was silent for a while; Pan had made it through three catalogues before she began to lose her focus. It was then that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Gohan said without looking up. Pan did, anything to take her attention away from her current activity, and was happy to see Goten step into the room.

"Pan has a visitor," Goten said with a smile. That smile gave everything away to Pan. She knew who it was. She looked to her parents, and they too knew who had come to visit her.

"You may go, Carina," Gohan sighed, "but if you are going out, don't stay out too late." Pan leapt with joy, leaving behind everything she was in the middle of without looking back. "But do tell him that we will be meeting with him and his mother tomorrow to set the final dates."

"I will," Pan called over her shoulder. Goten smiled as he left the room and closed the door behind him, giving his brother and sister-in-law some peace and quiet.

She walked quickly to the foyer where she knew he was waiting. And there he stood smiling at her as she came into view. She was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, but to him, she was still the most gorgeous thing in the universe. He walked towards her, and when they met, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she brought her arms around his neck. He gave her a small kiss in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" she had been confused. She was not expecting him.

"Am I not allowed to see my fiancé?" he asked with a small, playful pout on his lips.

"Of course you are, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well, your parents are here," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she said, not sure where this was going.

"I thought you needed rescuing." He smiled again as realization dawned on her. She kissed him again, her thank you to him, but instead of being short and sweet, he deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both panting for air.

"So," Pan said, "what are you go to be doing to rescue me?"

"I thought I'd take you out to dinner tonight. There's a new restaurant opening downtown and I have already made reservations."

"Oh really, and when were you doing to be informing me of these reservations?"

"Right now," he grinned.

"And what type, may I ask, of restaurant is this?"

"Casual," he said. He knew she didn't want anything fancy.

"And why did you make reservations for a casual restaurant?"

"So they would know in advance to make enough food to fill two young saiyans."

"Mhmm, and why did you not inform me of this earlier?" she continued to play along.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he continued to grin.

"I'll go get dressed," she smiled and hurried up the stairs to her room, leaving Trunks alone.

He had been to her home several times and knew the layout completely. He stood there waiting for her, looking around the room that he had seen many times before. He could have followed her up to her room, but for some reason, he had decided that he would stay where he was. It was not the first time that he had stayed, so nothing was unusual. He stood there waiting for a few minutes before he sensed someone else in the room. He looked around to find Goten standing there, looking at him. He didn't feel comfortable this time with him around. Usually, the two had become pretty good friends. But after he had caught him and Pan in her room, he did everything he could to avoid coming over here.

"How's your training coming," Goten asked. He sounded unlike himself, almost a little challenging.

"Good. I'm getting stronger everyday." Trunks said, not knowing where this was going.

"So am I," Goten said. This was definitely turning out to be a challenge. "Are you ready to spar me?"

"I don't mind trying," Trunks said, and in that instant he was thrown across the room. He was pinned against the wall by his neck, and Goten stood there, one arm around his throat and the other raised, ready to form a ki blast.

"If you even lay a hand on her, I swear, I will kill you," Goten spoke. This was more than a challenge. This was an all-out threat.

"She is my fiancé. Do you really think you can protect her forever?"

"No, but I will for as long as I can."

Trunks' face was beginning to change colors. He refused to hurt Goten. Not like this at least. This wasn't a spar and he refused to lower himself down to that level. "And what are you protecting her from?"

"From you." Goten was seething and Trunks had never seen him so serious.

"I would never hurt her," Trunks struggled to get out. Another few minutes of this, and he would pass out.

"You will be the repeated cause of past mistakes." Trunks was trying to figure out what it was that Goten was trying to say.

"I love her," he whispered.

"Then don't touch her." With that, he let go of Trunks and walked away.

Trunks slid down the wall until he reached the floor. After regaining his breath, he stood up and tried to fix himself. A moment later he heard Pan running down the stairs.

"Trunks, are you okay? What happened?" She had felt Goten's ki spike and was concerned. What had her uncle done to Trunks?

"I'm fine, don't worry about it?"

"What did Uncle Goten do to you?"

"Honestly, don't worry about it. Are you ready to go?" he asked, looking her over. She was no dressed in a pair of blue jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Yeah, let's get going," Pan said, dropping the subject for now. She would get it out of him later.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. Mind you, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written for any of my stories. I was going to add more, but I decided to leave the next part for the next chapter. It will involve the date between Trunks and Pan, as well as a few surprise guests. And they will be unwelcomed. It's gonna be fun. I probably won't be updating for at least another week. I've really been in the mood to write lately, but I have so much writing I have to do for this week, but I wrote another chapter instead. I know, it's gonna take some time for the next one. But hopefully it won't take too long.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews make me happy. If I can get fifteen reviews, then I'll update next weekend. If I don't get fifteen, then I'll just wait until I can find time.**

**Thank you to those of you that did review the last chapter:**

sonpan- Sorry, but the secret will not be revealed for some time. But I don't want it to be too obvious. If it were, then no one would read.

Tanya50801- Glad you loved it.

Kayuka- Don't worry, it won't mess them up. At least I don't think so. I think the secret will become a little clear in later chapters, but it will be a while before it comes out.

Blood-In-The-Stars- Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel bad for him too. I wish there was something I could do about that…wait a minute…lol, jk. Glad you liked it.

MuzicLover09- Yeah, Spring Break was great. I liked it. But now comes the end of the semester when everything is due. Ugh, I've got five portfolios due this week. It's gonna be a killer.

BlackOnyx83- I'm glad you liked it. I love new readers. They are so cool.

Suika07- Yay!!! Another new reader! I love this all. I think I know what the secret is also, but I'm not gonna tell. Well, I'll give you a hint. It's that thing with the thing that is inside the thing. Yeah, the thing with the hair. I think it has hair.

Phantasom- YES!!! You are right! You got it! lol, umm…you guys will find out…later…lol

ssjRaina- Thank you so much. I need luck. Instead of doing all of my work that is due this week, I decided to write this new chapter. I know I will be regretting it, but whatever.

Forgotten Beauty- I'm happy I updated as well. I hate falling behind on these chapters.


	8. Unexpected Coincidence?

**I know it's been awhile and that summer is almost over, but it's here! I got a little stuck on this chapter. But now that it's done and over with, I should be able to the the chapters out faster. I've told you guys before, I'm not giving up on this story, or my other one Looking Back. You guys let me know which one you want me to update next. If I don't get any votes for it, I'll just do whatever I feel like.**

**This chapter starts going into something more besides the secret. As I've said before, this story won't be as long as Life Through the Looking Glass, but there are two main plots I'm working with. The first you guys already kinda know about (the secret). The next one is here in this chapter. So on with the story.**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Coincidence?

_Can Life ever be too complicated? There are so many turns that a life can take, but that is always seen as 'Life's Adventures.' If that is true, why do so many want to take an adventure, but then criticize Life's small offerings. Drama may be infuriating, but it is all part of the adventure. There is never anything you cannot get through, and even when suicide seems like the best possible alternative, you know that eventually it will all be over. This is not to say that something will not begin anew that may test your limits, but giving up never solved anything. Happiness comes to everyone at some point in time, and giving up will never get you there. Not to say that suicide is the only alternative, but ignoring the matter does not always work either. Giving up and leaving it all alone may let the matter pass, but it may allow it to sit there and evolve into something worse-something that you may not be able to get through alone. But you do not always have to go through these circumstances alone. Sometimes, if you look around, you can find your sanctuary in the most unexpected of places._

_-From the Diary of Son, Pan_

Just as promised there was much food prepared for the two of them. When they arrived, they were immediately escorted to a private room. Pan was very surprised to see a room like the one they were in for such a casual restaurant. She did not know that casual restaurants had ones such as this, but she was thankful for it. Pan rarely ever liked to eat out because of how many people she would be eating in front of. It was embarrasing being able to eat so much more than the average human. All of those eyes on her, she never liked it from the beginning, but she was thankful that Trunks was able to find a place with a private room.

The food was good from the first bite to the last. Trunks had surprised her by having already ordered everything beforehand. They did not have to wait for the food as it started coming as soon as they sat down. Pan was not surprised with what he had done. It was typical of him and she loved him for thinking about her and always taking her away from her pains; those pains usually being her parents. Dinner passed by with simple conversation. They talked of everything while they ate. This was one of the few times they could be together without interruption and they were not going to waste it. The two were content just being together without the demands on their shoulders.

"You full?" he noticed she had stopped eating and he was finishing up himself.

"Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite."

"Okay then, let's go," he said, standing up. She rose to follow him and together they made their way to the front of the restaurant where Trunks paid the bill and then left. He escourted his fiancé outside to the car where then opened the door, helping her get in. When he got inside and turned on the engine, the radio came on and they made their way out of the parking lot. The sat there in their silence, listening to the radio, content just being with each other.

A few minutes after leaving the restaurant, Pan noticed that they were nowhere near her house or even his. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she had assumed earlier that he would just be taking her back to one of their houses. She turned off the radio and looked over at him and he looked back for a moment and smiled before returning his eyes to the road; slowing down for a red light.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere," his grin grew wider. She was curious now. He had surprised her a few times, but usually for special days. Valentine's Day, her birthday, and other days that were deemed 'special' in relationships. She had never expected anything from him, but he always seemed to deliver even what was not expected.

"Trunks, where are we going?" she tried to demand.

"No, it's a surprise. So I can't tell you," he said as he started pulling forward again when the light turned green. Unfortunately, he did not notice the car coming down the road not bothering to stop for the red light. He barely noticed it in time as he slammed on the brakes and the driver in the other car did the same.

Time seemed to slow down in that moment for Pan. She saw the headlights and she felt the jerk of her seatbelt when Trunks put on the brakes. She felt the car swerve to the side but she could not feel her heart beating. For that one moment, it had completely stopped. Her mind was in a rush and she could not think. Bracing herself for the hit that she knew would be coming, she was surprised that instead she was thrown back into her seat as the car came to a stop in the middle of the intersection. When she could feel her heart start beating again, Pan looked over at Trunks to make sure he was okay. They were both breathing hard from the shock of almost being hit by another car that was obviously going above the speed limit and Trunks looked over to meet her gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried she had been hurt. He didn't see anything wrong with her, but you could never know.

"I'm fine, are you all right?"

He nodded his head and replied with a simple, "Yeah," before unbuckling and stepping out of the car. Luckily there were not many cars in the intersection, but there were a few walking down the sidewalk that had stopped to watch the would-be accident. Pan followed Trunks out of the car, hoping he didn't get too careless with whoever the other driver was. After quickly checking his car over for any dents or scratches, and not finding any, Trunks started to walk towards the other drive that was apparently doing the same to his own car. With the crazy driver's back to him, Trunks could not see his face, but at that moment, he didn't care if he was blocking traffic. This guy deserved the beating he was about to get.

Trunks walked up to the stranger and heard him say, "At least there's no damage," before turning him around and holding up a fist, about to punch him until he realized he recognized who it was.

"Uub?" Trunks asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trunks, is that really you?" Uub was still slightly shaken. He was about to have the crap beaten out of him until he realized that it was Trunks. Although Trunks and Uub did not know each other personally, they were acquaintances through Pan. Uub had been at a number of parties that the Son family had hosted, and Trunks learned early on that he was a business associate of the Son's. And that meant he would soon be an associate of the Brief's as well. Trunks realized that violence, although tempting, would not be the best thing for him.

Trunks let go of Uub before screaming at him, "What the hell were you thinking?" Just because he couldn't hurt the guy, doesn't mean he couldn't argue with him. "You almost hit my car. Do you realize that Pan was in the car?"

Uub looked scared at that moment. Looking over Trunks' shoulder, he noticed that indeed, Pan was there. And she was walking right up to them. When she approached, Uub looked at her forlornly, only just realizing what it was that he had done. If he had hit Trunks' car, then he would have run straight into Pan. That's when he knew just what he had done.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to someone and got distracted," Uub said, not able to look Pan in the eyes.

"That's no excuse!" Trunks clenched his fists. How he wanted to hurt the bastard, but some things just cannot be done.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"That's still no-"

"That's okay," Pan said, interrupting Trunks. "Nobody was hurt, so it's okay. And besides we all need to get going. It may be getting late, but there are plenty of cars backing up here," Pan looked around noticing all the cars that had passengers just staring. She also noticed the people on the streets looking and she wondered just how many of them recognized the people making a scene in the middle of an intersection.

After agreeing, the two heirs walked back to their separate cars. Pan followed Trunks to his and got in. After settling themselves in, the couple continued on their way. Uub got into his car and took off, this time a little slower.

"That was Trunks," the blonde sitting in the passenger side stated more than asked.

"You were watching?" Uub asked not bothering to look away from the road this time. After being given the affirmative, he sighed and slumped in his seat a few inches. "No wonder you didn't get out to see what was going on."

"They don't know yet. And they didn't notice anyone else here in the car. If they did, they didn't say anything. So I didn't want to make myself known to them."

"I understand," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. "Don't worry. We'll have everything figured out soon, Marron," he quickly glanced over and smiled before turning back to the road, hopeful not to cause another accident.

* * *

Pan lay on the hood of the car, wrapped in Trunks' arms. Forgetting the part of almost getting into an accident, the night was perfect. He had taken her to dinner and now they were laying on his car watching the stars. If she could be any happier she did not know. She did not think it were possible. 

"So, how is it going with your parents being back?" Trunks asked.

Pan nearly laughed at the question. "They were back twenty minutes before they started to talk about the wedding."

"Twenty minutes, huh. What took them so long?" Trunks asked, only half joking.

"It took me twenty minutes to psych myself up to going downstairs after they called for me." Trunks nearly choked on his saliva. "And that reminds me. My mother wanted me to tell you that we are all meeting tomorrow to plan the final date." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Apparently my parents forgot to tell me that."

"Sorry, Trunks," Pan smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. Are we still planning it for July? That's what I was hoping for."

"That's what I want too, but it all depends on what our parents say," Pan said, reminding him that they have no control over their lives.

"You know, Pan, we may not have much say in this marriage, but I want you to know that I love you."

Pan looked over her shoulder to Trunks and noticed him smiling at her. "I love you, too," she whispered before he leaned over and kissed her. She turned her body so that she was facing him, making their lips connect better. He was kissing her deeply and passionately before she pulled one leg over him to straddle his waist. He brought his hands to her hips, bracing her as she leaned over him.

After a moment of kissing her, Trunks pulled away, looking at her pouting face. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before looking at her again.

"I really do want to marry you. I'd marry you right now if I could," Trunks admitted.

"I want to marry you too," she smiled.

"Well, I thought you should at least get something. So," Trunks started as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box, "I thought I might give you this." He opened the small box and showed to her the diamond encrusted, white gold ring that he had recently purchased for her.

Pan wanted to cry when she saw what Trunks held in his hand: an engagement ring. He bought her an engagement ring. He really did this for her?

"Trunks, you got this for me?"

"Well, yeah. You are my fiancée after all. We are getting married in a few months, I thought I might as well propose to you first. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried as she threw herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Yes! I love you!" she tried to hold back tears as he placed the ring on her finger and he kissed her once again.

* * *

**Thank you all that reviewed. I've been in a slump lately, but I think I'm finally out of it. Reviews make me happy. I haven't been getting as many as I used to, and I know part of that is my fault. But please review!**

**Forgotten Beauty**- Of course it has to do with Pan's secret. Probably because he knows Pan's secret, but you'll find out later.

**Supersaiyanx**- Stuff happened. Sorry I didn't update in forever.

**DbzTeske**- I would be impatient as well. But lucky for me, I know the secret! Glad you like it though. Good thing you caught up though. You've had a lot of time to do it, however. And thanks for the compliment, I get that a lot in my writing classes.

**Charmed-angel103**- Yes, poor Trunks. I love him so… They are very cute. If I can't have him, Pan will!

**Kimeno-chan**- Sorry it took forever to update, but don't worry, I've still got it all under control. You guys have only been given the information on the secret, now you've got something else as well!

**BeautifulDeception09**- Sorry for the six month suspense. At least it's here. Sorry you have to wait more though.

**CrAzY-Fan-FicAddict**- Something happened to Pan. I'm happy that you liked it though.

**sonpan**- Thank you!

**Suika07**- Well, you also have to remember that Pan didn't really have much while her parents were gone. All she really had was Goten, so he feels like the father figure/older brother type of guy.

**tanya2byou21**- Glad you liked it. Sorry this wasn't out as quickly as the others.


End file.
